At Last
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: Pure smut, between the beautiful Amber Riley and the sexy Channing Tatum. Enjoy xx


**(Amber's P.O.V)**

Channing was done filming and promoting 'White House Down' and I had a free day from recording so we decided to catch a movie. It was still school and work hours so we didn't have to worry about being hounded by fans.

We get to the theater and we decided to see a comedy instead of some sappy love story. So we grab the tickets and snacks and headed inside. We walked into the large theater to only see about 10 people scattered throughout the seats. We went straight to the back row and got comfortable being that we had the last four rows to ourselves.

As the movie started our attention was strictly on the film. About 15 minutes into the movie, I can feel Channing's hand creep up my thigh and under my skirt. I snap my head towards him with shocked eyes as he looked at me with that classic lopsided smirk.

His hand reached higher until it was at my panties. I gripped his hand and whispered in his ear.

"Chan, not here. We could get caught." I whispered loudly as the movie got into a loud fight scene.

"Only if you keep quiet Ambs... but we both know that's hard for you to do." He says still smirking at me. "plus you're wearing a skirt, did you think I was gonna keep my hands to myself knowing how turned on I get when you wear that skirt?" His middle finger lightly grazed my center, making me jump and gasp slightly.

"Shh Amber! You don't want anyone to see us do you?" He asked while his attention was on me.

I shook my head furiously as he continued to slowly move up and down my covered center. He then lightly grazed my clit and I tried to cover my moan with a cough hoping to god noone heard me. I turn to see Channing's smug ass snickering at me while he tortures me, knowing good and well how bad I want to fuck him at this moment.

I feel like I'm playing tug of war. Part of me wants him to stop of fear of getting caught and possibly ending up all over the news but part of me doesn't give a fuck and wants him to take me here and now not caring if anyone sees us. The fact he is getting a kick out of this makes my blood boil. While deep in my thoughts, I feel him move my panties to the side and slip two of his long, thick fingers inside me while his thumb works my clit. I lose myself for a minute as I arch my back, throw my head back and grip onto the armrest.

While he was too busy watching the movie and getting me close to my first orgasm, I took my hand and started to palm him over his tight jeans. He stops working on me and snaps his head towards me while I have a smile on my face."Two can play that game babe" I say slyly as I shove my tongue down his throat.

He pulls his mouth from mine and whispers in my ear, "Blow me baby."

I happily oblige and I get on my knees in front of him. I quickly undo his jeans to see him nice and hard…and just for me. I pull him out of his boxers and I can slightly hear him sigh of relief. I lick the undershaft and slowly lick the head. I look up at him and he slowly shakes his head no, not wanting me to tease him. I lick a line on the top of his dick and I take him all in until I feel him hit the back of my throat. While I work on him, I look up to see him with his head thrown back trying everything in his power not to scream out my name.

I continue sucking him off as I grab his balls. I feel him twitch in my mouth and he grabs the back of my head as he comes hard. I take every last drop of him and I clean him up. I look up at him as he mouths, "I fucking love you Amber."

I smirk at him as we switch places. He gets down on his knees and takes my hips and pulls me to the edge of the seat and place my feet on the back of the seats in front of me and dives head first into my core and goes to work.

I throw my head back and grip onto the the armrest completely forgetting we're fucking in a movie theater. As he works my clit again I tighten around his talented tongue and I came hard into his mouth. He doesn't miss a drop, he cleans me up and he sits back down with me on his lap.

Channing lifts me up by my hips and slid me down on his dick. I placed my head on to his shoulder as he whispers real naughty things in my ear while I roll my hips onto his. After that, I leaned forward and grip onto the back of the seat in front of me while I roll my hips in figure eights as Channing grips tight onto my hips. He grabs my hair and pulls me back onto his chest as he thrusts up into me sending me over the edge. He rubs my clit and I clutch around his dick and he throws his hand over my mouth to muffle my scream as we both came hard together.

After we both came down from our highs we both realize that the movie is now over and the theater is empty leaving us looking a complete hot mess. We both look at each other and laugh. We share a quick kiss before the janitor comes in and we fix ourselves up and we leave the movies hand in hand back to our house for round 2. Who knew through all of that no one noticed Chan & I fucking each others brains out in the back of the movie theater?

...

**A/N : Feedback ? (:**


End file.
